


Together. Forever.

by angel_xx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: James Bond Being James Bond, James Bond Takes Care of Q, M/M, Oblivious Q, POV First Person, Sick Q, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx
Summary: ❝I love thee, but I love theeWith a love that shall not dieTill the sun grows coldAnd the stars grow old. ♡❞—William Shakespeare





	Together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on Bond's POV.

I recall the day, vividly in my head, the day we first met seven years ago (ironically my code number is 007) in the National Gallery of London, looking at The Fighting Temeraire (tugged to her last Berth to be broken up), painted in 1838 by J. M. W. Turner. I remember how Q started a conversation by mentioning the painting. “It always makes me feel a little melancholy - a grand old war ship, being ignominiously hauled away to scrap. The inevitability of time, don't you think? What do you see?”  
I replied, “A bloody big ship. Excuse me.”  
After he mentioned he was my Quartermaster, I invited him to the Peninsula Restaurant for dinner. We continued talking about the bloody big ship, and I told him about what I actually was seeing. I saw the painting represent a decline of Britain’s naval power. The ‘Temeraire’ evoked a sense of loss to me. 

“Well, I’m stunned by your observation, Bond.” Q said. “You clearly have a flair for observing things.” 

“Not only that, I could usually see through people in the eye. But you’re bloody hard to see through, Quartermaster. Will you come to bed with me, and see if I can do it?” I requested.

“That will be fine with me, 007. Ten O’ Clock. I’ll send you my address.” 

So that evening, I went to his flat. We had sex. But I couldn’t see through him. It’s as if he wore a bulletproof vest that could not be penetrated. Seven years later(meaning now), we got engaged in Spring last year and are planning to get married very shortly. (The wedding was actually planned for next year.)

What made me want to bring forward the wedding was this:

On an average day, I was sent to Q’s Branch for debrief. They were having lunch, so I was told to wait outside. I tapped into their security camera’s footage with the assistance of Bill Tanner shortly after what happened that day. So this was what Q was doing:

“Sir, 007 is waiting outside for debrief.” Said one minion entering the room.

“Right, I will attend to him shortly. I’ll be done eating in a few minutes.” Q acknowledged the minion with a nod and gobbled down his lunch swiftly.

“Sir, slow down. You may choke on your food, or worse, suffer from indigestion!” Another minion cautioned.

“It’s fine, I’ll be alright.” Q replied with his mouth full of rice.

“If you insist.” The minion continued eating, disgusted by Q’s eating habits.

Q attended to me three minutes later and smiled at me. “Oh hello, Bond. You’re back from Canada. It’s good to see you again.” “Indeed, Q. Did you see my postcard?” I returned the smile, perching onto his desk.

“Yes, I did,” He replied. “Well, what did you manage to find out?”

“I found out that the drug trafficker’s name is Logan Morin. He smuggled some marijuana, heroin and methamphetamine into London and we got hold of him immediately thanks to the CIA.” I showed him a note I wrote while I was in Canada, spying at the drug trafficker.

Q belched softly. “Sorry. Ah, that’s great information. I’ll send that to M right away.”

“Q,” I looked at him. “Are you alright?” I was a little worried.

“I’m fine, Bond. Don’t worry.” Q placed the note in the IMPORTANT and URGENT pile and continued working on his laptop. It seems that he is writing an email to M.

“Are you sure? You just belched.” Maybe I was too worried for him.

“I’m sure, Bond, it’s just belching. It’s nothing major.” Q batted his eyes and reassured me with an alluring tone.

I nodded hesitantly and continued to watch him work.

“So, how was your day, Q?” I queried after an awkward moment of silence.

“It went fine,” Q retched softly. “I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry.”  
“No, you’re clearly retching. Can I get a bin, one of you?” I whistled to the nearby minion.

“Right away sir.” The minion went to find a bin.

Q retched again.

“Be careful, those are Alessandro Demesure leather oxford shoes, they cost—” I warned, but I was cut off by the sound of Q vomiting onto my shoes.

“Nevermind.” I sighed.

The minion dashed to me and gasped in horror. “Oh, I’m so sorry sir. I was too late.”

“No, it’s fine. Just leave it here.” I took the bin from him and held it out for Q. “Here, vomit all you want.”

Q threw up all the food he ate previously. Damn, he must have been so elated to meet me after a week.

“Am sorry, Bond. That shoes must cost you quite a lot.” Q wiped his mouth with the handkerchief in his pocket and sat down on the floor. 

“It’s fine. Did you contract food poisoning?”  
“No, it’s probably indigestion. I was eating too fast, you see.” 

“Oh. Were you too excited to see me?” I teased.

“That’s none of the sort! Well, maybe.. But you can’t blame me! I’ve missed you. And the bed was so cold without you sleeping beside me for a week.” He replied nervously.

“Oh Q, I missed you too.” I sat down beside him and gave him a hug. “But promise me this, don’t eat too fast again. You might contract other gastro-oesophageal diseases.” 

“Okay, okay Bond. Don’t worry about me. I won’t do it again.” Q rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, Q. I’ll call off the engagement if you don’t take good care of yourself.” I giggled softly.

“Yes, alright, Bond. I’m all ears.”

“And because you ate too fast today, I’m bringing forward the wedding to next month. Then I can bring you on my missions. So I can keep watch on you and have sex with you every night even during my missions.” I told him with a bright smile.

“Wait, what? I thought we were supposed to tie the knot only next year in February!” Q was flabbergasted.

“Well, I’m just bringing it forward by a year. We’re marrying on Valentine’s Day.” I pressed a kiss to his cheeks.

“I’m.. shocked. Why the sudden decision to change the date? It’s no rush, Bond. And, besides, I’m a grown man. I can take good care of myself, I promise.” 

“I don’t trust your judgement, Q. I think it’s better for me to keep watch on you. I love you, and so I will do everything I can to protect you and take good care of you.”

“I love you too, Bond. But you really don’t have to get us married that quick.”

“Just, listen to me. The quicker we get married, the quicker Eve, Tanner, and M can cease their never-ending gossip on us.”

“Right, Bond. Fine.”

**3 Weeks Later**

We are tying the knot today. Of course, a gay wedding will be slightly unique from normal weddings, because a guy and a guy are getting married, instead of the usual guy and a girl. But what’s most important is we love each other. Eve and Tanner were engaged a week back after hearing that our marriage was being brought forward to today, and M, was just happy for all of us that we all found our one true pair. It was a small wedding, and only ten people (including Q and I) were invited. The other eight guests were Eve, M, Tanner, one photographer, one chef, one waitress, one bartender, and one DJ.

Everyone settled down after drinking some champagne, and Q and I had deliver our vows. It went a little like this:  
“I, James H. Bond, take thee, Quinn S. Miller, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God’s holy ordinance, and therefore I pledge thee my faith to you.” I said, grasping onto Q’s hands tightly.

“I, Quinn S. Miller, take thee, James H. Bond, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God’s holy ordinance, and therefore I pledge thee my faith to you.” He nodded at me.

“Dearest Q, I am proud to love you as your inflates my pride. I once had to love you from afar because the world said it was subpar, now I love you from near or far because my love is where you are.” I smiled brightly at him.

Q started crying. “Dearest Bond.. *sniff* Some say, my love for you is wrong.. but I love you because it feels so right..! I’d like to reroute all pride parades.. and bring my love to you in the form of this joyous marriage!” Q sobbed, but he still managed to put on a smile.

“You may now kiss the groom!” Eve shouted.

I pulled Q in for a long-lasting kiss and we shared it for about a minute and a half. Applause and screams were ear-splitting, but we enjoyed the very moment. It was the day we vowed to stick with each other through thick and thin, regardless of any disagreements or arguments. At that moment, I was grateful. I was thankful that I found someone like Q. The seven years of waiting were worth it. If we haven’t met seven years ago, I doubt I’d even be married. I’d probably be single all my life. But Q, you, you oblivious quartermaster, you made living a whole lot better. I look forward, to spend the rest of my life, with you. Till death do us part. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! I have gone on a long hiatus and decided to come back and return to writing! Please leave kudos if you enjoy this, and if you any suggestions or feedback, feel free to leave some comments! I welcome all suggestions and feedback. :)
> 
> P.S. I believe indigestion is also considered an illness, therefore I tagged it sickfic.


End file.
